Simón dice
by titxutemari
Summary: Y le tocó obedecer, quién diría que pudiese acatar ordenes... y menos de él.


**Simón dice.**

_¿Cómo puedo sentirme derrotada y sometida a él? Su respiración invita a la mía a fundirse de excitación. Mis ojos se entrecierran a medida que él se alimenta de mí con sus manos, su boca y todo su ser._

Aquella mañana era tan monótona. Sería igual que ayer.

Por lo menos podría disfrutar de una gran fiesta de pijamas mixta; una de las locuras que estaban de moda.

Un leve escalofrío recorrió mi espalda al recordar quienes asistirían a la fiesta.

Iría él, seguro. ¿Qué chico con las hormonas disparadas, popular y fastidioso no asistiría a la fiesta de una de las chicas más atractivas?

La gran habitación en la que me encontraba ayudando a mi amiga con los aperitivos, me tenía absorta. ¿Toda aquella decoración por una simple fiesta de pijamas?

_-Una fiesta a la que van a ir los chicos más guapos y solicitados del instituto_

Rodé los ojos al ver como solo yo ayudaba, ya que tiradas en el suelo, junto a revistas de moda estaban las demás.

Todas nos sobresaltamos al escuchar el timbre de la puerta principal y la calma que todas aparentaban se disipó.

No me sorprendió verle entrar sonriendo; superiormente y arrogante, pareciendo inalcanzable para el ser humano.

Tras varias charlas producidas en grupos que se habían formado con el tiempo, la anfitriona propuso algo que a todos nos pareció divertido. Un juego con el que una persona podría ser rey, haciéndonos cumplir sus órdenes.

Aquél fue el juego que me convirtió en la sierva de simón.

Aquello fue un juego infantil para los demás, pero no para mí. No me sorprendió que a él le tocase el papel principal.

Desde la primera vez que oí su firme voz comenzando el juego, sentí que mi mente me abandonaba hasta perderse en él.

-Simón dice que nos levantemos

Mis piernas no se movieron, ya que me encontraba de pies.

-Simón dice que aplaudamos tres veces

El ritmo que él marcó con sus palabras fue solo correspondido por el sonido de mis manos dando las palmadas. En cambio los demás produjeron un ruido molesto en un intento de sincronización.

Miles de órdenes como esa fueron nombradas. Pero…

Al final parecíamos jugar solos, la gente que salía eliminada se agrupaba en grupo pequeños, donde volvían a sacar temas de conversación.

Los ojos de él seguían en mí, y pude ver como ambos continuábamos ese juego sin tener ni siquiera un motivo claro.

-Simón dice que te arrodilles

Vacilé con esa orden, pero la seguí sin quejas. Y me levanté de nuevo. No dijo que me quedase así y no pensaba darle la satisfacción de tenerme sumisa a sus pies por un juego.

-Dice que te tumbes.

Ignoré la orden, ya que carecía de las palabras a las que debía seguir.

-Dice que me beses.

Mis ojos se abrieron entrañados por la orden, vacilé unos instantes antes de alzar los brazos hacia el rostro de él. Aún con nuestras bocas separadas, podía sentir su aliento.

Mis ojos cayeron involuntariamente, mis manos casi no tenían fuerza, pero se mantenían aferradas al rostro de él. Aspiré su olor una vez más, antes de fundir mi boca con la suya...

**_-Perdiste, no dije "Simón dice"._**

Volví a devorar su boca respondiéndome él con aún más ansias... con sabor a adrenalina. Y no me importó lo extraño que les pareció ver a Shikamaru correspondiendo a la rubia de intercambio, la altiva y cínica Temari. No me importaron las miradas de asombro de mis amigas.

En lo único que pensé fue en cómo me temblaban las piernas y me rugía el cuerpo de hambre por él... y que por mucho que le besase, aquella necesidad no me abandonaría nunca.

_Él, que es desesperante debido a su falta de interés, me tiene postrada ante él. Se que con la mínima orden que me de, la acataré sin problemas. Solo por que él es ahora mi dueño, me podría tocar cada rato, y yo complacida me excitaría por y para él._

_Sus cabellos son arrastrados por mi cuerpo sudoroso y noto como él recién ha comenzado. Mi cuerpo ya se remueve de placer, giro hacia un lado mientras ahogo mis gemidos y vuelvo a recostarme completamente por inercia, y ahí quedo inmóvil._

_Su mirada se ha clavado en mis ojos, parece ordenarme que me mantenga sumisa, y se que debo obedecerlo._

**FIN**

* * *

**Bueno, que decir después de mis grandes desapariciones de meses (probablemente incluso un año). Hoy me he puesto a revisar mi carpeta de fanfics, y curiosamente he encontrado como 8 historias ya escritas, que tenía y de las que no me acordaba (que no es de extrañar, ya leo mis fanfics como alguien externo y no como autora porque ya ni me acuerdo bien). Bueno, el caso es que subiré alguna que otra historia, y he organizado un poco los fanfics que tengo que seguir, los que debo subir, y los que debo subir revisar y seguir. Mucho lío pero a ver si la inspiración se mantiene conmigo un tiempo más.**

Y como aclaración, si no han jugado a este juego, se basa en que alguien manda, y solo se le obedece si su orden va después de "Simón dice". Ejemplo:

SI: Simón dice que dejéis reviews.

NO: Dice que me perdonéis por faltar tanto.

¡Os quiero! Y este fanfic, cortito pero espero que de su agrado, se lo dedico a mi foro favorito, que espero que no me apaleen por no haber estado tanto como quisiera. ¡Besazos mis nenas!

Como soy tan vaga de no ponerme a buscar el link o abrir otra pestaña, les diré que buscando en google "Shikatema cannon", sale.


End file.
